With the proliferation of mobile telephony, wireless communication networks are becoming increasingly available across the world. Mobile device users can now enjoy placing outgoing phone calls and receiving incoming phone calls in various countries given the availability of wireless network coverage.
Typically, mobile devices are configured to notify users of an incoming call by displaying an incoming call screen in which details of the call are presented to the mobile user. For example, text data comprising a name and telephone number associated with the originating call may be displayed in an upper half of the incoming call screen. A list of virtual buttons representing user-selectable options to answer the call or ignore the call may be displayed in a lower half of the incoming call screen.
While the particulars of the incoming call displayed in the incoming call screen may provide a user with some information about the party originating the call, it is often difficult for the user to determine the geographical location of the calling party so as to ascertain whether to respond or ignore the incoming call.